


She's Got a Boyfriend Anyway

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami likes Korra. Korra likes Asami. Asami's dating Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got a Boyfriend Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of loosely based off this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IqlHmJCx2M

Asami liked her, Korra knew that. It wasn't as if other people didn't know either. Opal often looked in on their interactions disapprovingly. Korra was sure that if Asami wasn't dating Mako it wouldn't be a problem, but as it was, they couldn't do anything until something changed.

So while she waited, she surfed and Asami watched. It was the only time that she could have her undivided attention for a legitimate reason. But surfing was her escape. It wasn't just to grab Asami's attention, though that was a nice bonus.

She paddled back to shore, stuck her board in the sand and flopped down next to the other girl. Asami giggled and played with her wet hair. Korra's eyes slid closed as she let the sensation wash over her. If anyone ever asked her, this was what true bliss felt like.  
  
"When's the last time you had sex?" Asami asked suddenly. The surfer popped open one blue eye, but said nothing for a moment. Asami's eyes flickered up to meet hers but remained focused on her hair. Korra thought back.  
  
"Mmm, I think not since November. So nine months, damn"  
  
"That's a long time for you. Is something wrong?" Asami asked, concerned. The surfer shrugged.  
  
"Just haven't really been up for it. All the good ones are taken" She purposefully avoided looking at her friend, knowing that if she did, her feelings would be immediately obvious.  
  
"I could introduce you to a friend of mine, she asks about you every time we talk" Asami offered hesitantly, the evidence of her own feelings showing.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. If something happens, it happens" she tossed out as nonchalantly as possible. Asami nodded and carded her fingers through Korra's hair, gently scratching the scalp as she went. The dark skinned girl let out a moan, earning a giggle.  
  
"Go, you need to catch some half decent waves if you're going to dominate the competition" Asami urged with a gentle push to the shoulder. If Korra saw a mischievous glint in her eye, she didn't mention it.

They hung around the beach for another few hours until they were both tired and/or bored. They packed their things into Korra's large light blue van and sat in the back to eat some snacks Asami had made.  
  
"This is really good, 'Sami. Where'd you find this," Korra asked as she licked her fingers. When she received no reply, she looked over and found her friend's green eyes staring at the fingers in her mouth. Her gaze traveled to Korra's blue eyes and lingered there.  
  
"The- um, internet" she said after a moment. Korra cleared her throat to diffuse the tension and rummaged around in the back of her van for a moment. It was probably a good time to put a shirt on over her bikini top. A loose tank top was the first thing her hand touched and she threw it on, not really caring what it looked like.  
  
"How much clothes do you have back here? Like, a whole wardrobe's worth?" Asami asked as she dug around. The flannel shirt she pulled out was an old turquoise thing that Korra only ever wore to late bonfires at the beach. As a result, it always smelled like a campfire.

Asami tugged it on and buried her nose in the collar, taking in the scent of burnt wood. The surfer was struck by the image. Seeing Asami in her clothes was something she could easily get used to. Without her consent, a smile stretched across her face.

She dove back into the depths of the vehicle, searching for her beanie. Victorious, she knelt behind the other girl and pulled it over her hair. Asami laughed and whirled around, tackling Korra to the floor. She straddled the body under her and let her fingers search out all of Korra's most ticklish spots.

The surfer writhed and laughed breathlessly under her, begging her to stop in between fits. Suddenly their faces were millimeters apart and their laughter stopped in its tracks. Even the air around them thickened with the tension.

Korra could do it; she could lift her chin the slightest bit and they'd be kissing, just like they both clearly wanted. Asami's arms came up from her waist and wrapped around Korra's neck. The hand that had been defending the rest of her from Asami's attacks dropped to one thigh, the other reached up and rested against a pale cheek.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She felt it all the way down to the tips of her toes and it was utterly terrifying. She leaned forward the barest amount and their lips had barely even touched when Asami spoke.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I- I can't, I can't do this" She dipped her head and her arms slid down, but her hands held on to the junction of Korra's neck and shoulders for what felt like dear life.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Mako" Korra chewed the inside of her lip, her eyebrows slanted downwards. She pressed their foreheads together instead if everything else she wanted to do.  
  
"No, I get it, really" she said softly, not really believing it.  
  
"I want to _so badly_. I have never felt this way about anyone before you and I just-" Asami murmured tearfully. She seemed incapable of finishing a sentence in her distress Korra mused. She brushed a lock of hair from Asami's face.  
  
"I cannot _tell_ you how much I want to kiss you right now. I've been waiting months for this chance. But you aren't ready, and that's okay. If you ever think you are, you know where I am, okay?" she whispered into the air between them. Asami gave a nod. Korra smiled sadly.  
  
"Alright. Let's get you home then" Asami straightened and started to pull off the campfire flannel but Korra stopped her.  
  
"Keep it, it looks better on you than me" she attempted to joke. The smile she received was shaky, but thankful. Korra dropped her off back at her apartment and then drove back to the beach. The parking lot she chose overlooked the beach and as the sun fell, the colors played beautifully off the water.

She stayed there and stared until the light had long died out, thinking.


End file.
